How I Came To Love You
by megangelrox
Summary: This is a LilyJames fanfic. it takes place at thier last year at Hogwarts, and how they got together.
1. Chapter 1

"LILY JANE EVANS WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" exclaimed a woman.

"Coming mum, I just need to get my hair ready, "said Lily as she brushed it for the hundredth time.

"Why don't you just magically get it ready since you're of age now..." said Mrs. Evans who was standing at Lily's bedroom door.

"Oh yea, I forgot about that!" said Lilly. She then taped her hair with her wand and stood up. "Now I'm ready".

"Great, now I just wonder where Petunia is..." said Mrs. Evans in a concerned voice.

"Mum she must be over at her friends out since today is the day go, but it's been like this ever since my third year," Said Lily.

"I know but I just thought that since this was your last year, she might have actually come since she does not want to come to your graduation" said Mrs. Evans as they walked down the stairs.

"Mum, I don't really mind, honestly, as long as you and dad are there" said Lily.

"Are you sure" said Mrs. Evans as they got into the car.

"Yes mum," said Lily. Lily looked at the country side that was passing by her she could only wait till she was at Hogwarts surrounded by her two fiends. But then she couldn't help but think of her future, one day she would be married have a happy family and most of all spend time with the man she truly loved, so far that man had not showed up.

"Were here!" said Mr. Evans. The Evans family walked into the busy Kings Cross Station, people were everywhere, the trains were making loud noises, Kings Cross Station always bought some happiness and some sadness. Lily and her parents stopped at platform 9 ¾ , she noticed that there was a boy and his family getting through, when she got closer Lily saw none other than the evil, jerk head, bully and fellow Gryffindor James Potter. Unfortunately for Lily, James turned around.

"Evans, and Mr. and Mrs. Evans how nice to meet you" said James. Both Mr. and Mrs. Evans looked at Lilly bemused. Lily made a face at James who batted his eyelashes and ran through the barrier. Lily ran through the barrier, she wanted to honestly kill James Potter, he'd been bugging her since fifth year. Lily's parents appeared behind her.

"Lily who was that?" asked Mr. Evans.

"Ummm... just some random guy "said Lily. "James Potter" said Lily because her mother looked at her sternly. "Mum honestly its nothing, you know I would have told you if I was having a relationship".

"I know Hon" said Mrs. Evans who did not sound to reassuring.

"LILYYYYYY" said a girl with black hair and blue eyes hugged her. "How's your summer been love?" she asked.

"The beginning was good the ending was sad, how was yours Jess?" asked Lily.

"Like yours, but I didn't have the grouchy sister" said Jessica as she laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER although I wish I did... any way on with the story...

"Common lets go the train's going to go soon and we have to get a compartment," said Jessica. They said goodbye to their parents and got into the train. They walked down the hallway until someone called their name.

"LILY, JESS IN HERE!" exclaimed a girl with short bushy blond hair and brown eyes. They ran down the hall until they reached the compartment.

"How was your summer in America Kristen?" asked Lily.

"It was really great, but the only bad part was that they had these weird accents ..." said Kristen.

"I guess they are not used foreigners" said Jessica. Lily checked her watch and noticed that it was time for her to go down the Prefect cabin.

"Guys I've got to go, I'll be back later" said Lily. Both Jessica and Kristen said their goodbyes. As Lily walked down the hallway she couldn't help but wonder who the headboy was, she hoped and begged to god it was Remus Lupin he was the only sensible guy who was a true Prefect. What Lily saw next utterly shocked and scared her. "POTTER WHAT ARE YOU WEARING THE HEADBOY BADGE FOR AND WHY ARE YOU IN HERE!" screamed Lily.

"Well Evans, I am the new headboy so therefore I have rights that allow me to be in here," said James as a mischievous grin spread across his face. Lily looked at Lupin for answers.

"It's all true, the badge is not a fake and I saw him get the letter when I was at his house for the summer" said Lupin. Lily just stared in disbelief, she could never imagine the day that James Potter would become Headboy. "I...I'm gonna go back to the compartment now I'll see you later Prongs" said Lupin and left in a hurry.

"Ok guys let's start our patrol, the Slytherins start first, then the Huffelpufs, then the Gryffindors, and then the Ravenclaws, if you need help sorting things out P...Potter and I will be available, remember do not misuse your powers" said Lily. Lily looked directly at James when she finished the speech "that means you too Potter", and left the compartment leaving James and his smirk behind. A thousand questions were running through her head but one question stuck out, why the hell would Albus Dumbledore the greatest wizard of all time choose James Potter to be headboy? If he wanted a Gryffindor he should have chosen Lupin, it was the sensible thing to do, but why, why? Lily walked into the compartment with these thoughts in her head.

"...Lily are you listening to me?" asked Kristen. Lily couldn't handle it any longer.

"HOW THE HELL DID POTTER BECOME A HEAD BOY, WHAT HAS HE DONE TO DISERVE THIS, ALL THOSE YEARS OF BULYING SEVERUS AND THE NASTY PRANKS HE'S PULLED... YOU'D THINK HE'D BE SUSPENDED BY NOW, WHATS DUMBLEDORE PLAYING AT!" screamed Lily.

"Lils calm down-" Jessica said.

"That's right Evans, "said a boy with long black hair and crystal blue eyes.

" I thought you were more mature than that Evans, it's like I'm seeing this entirely different side of you, and it's extremely entertaining" said James.

"Shut up Potter and you too Black" said Lily.

"Would you two get out, NOW!" shrieked Kristen. James and Sirius walked away. Lily looked at Kristen. "Honestly, I'm starting to wonder why those two never got sorted into Slytherin". The girls chatted about their holidays until they finally reached Hogwarts.

"Magnificent, isn't, I don't think I'll ever get tired of Hogwarts" said Lily as the view of Hogwarts came clear. Lily and her friends sat down at the Gryffindor table, she looked at the ceiling which showed a picture of Hogwarts at night and candles were in the air, unfortunately for Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter sat across them.

"I feel sorry for us right now" said Jessica, as Sirius gave them an innocent smile. Lily and Jessica continually tried hard not to catch James and Sirius' eye, but it was extremely hard because they had to strain their necks. After the sorting, the feast and Dumbledore's quick speech, Lily went up to the Gryffindor where her friends were. She couldn't wait for what a new year at Hogwarts would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER although I wish I did... any way on with the story...

Lily woke up the next morning wondering why she had a kink in her neck, then she remembered about the horrible nightmare that she had about James being named Head Boy, but then she reminded herself that the horrible nightmare was true because she was at Hogwarts, where the arrogant prat was Head Boy and she was forced to work alongside him. It was only six o'clock and the others were still sleeping, she went had a bath at the Prefect bathroom and brushed her teeth. She went to the Common Room where she found Remus Lupin sitting her favourite chair reading Hogwarts: The History of Our Founders. Lily wet and sat down on the couch that was close to Lupin.

"Hi" said Lily. Lily and Remus and been friends ever since they had first made on the train, but the only problem was that Remus was friends with the Maraduers she concluded that he was the only sane and caring one and therefore talked to him.

"Hi, I know the whole James is a Head Boy thing kind of came as a shock to you but you have to admit that James has made a huge progress in his attitude during the past 3 years. I can honestly admit that I came to this realization when I started to think of reasons why Dumbledore chose him to become Head Boy" said Remus.

"Right now Potter's change in attitude does not matter to me" said Lily defiantly. "To me he will always be that same arrogant jerk head boy who uses his talent at Quidditch to increase his popularity."

"Lily ... You have to admit that some aspects of James' attitude have changed" said Remus.

"I know but that does not make up for all those people he tortured with his pranks" said Lily.

"If you're talking about Severus you know that they have hated each other ever since their first ride on the Hogwarts Express. And Severus has got James back in much harder ways which you refuse to admit" said Remus. Lily knew that Potter and Severus had their difference ever since that train ride because she was there in the middle of it, but she never expected Remus to bring up the payback that Severus had always given to James. "Why don't we go eat..." they both stood up and left the Common Room. Lily hated this feeling, the feeling of guilt, she knew that what Remus was right and now understood Dumbledore's reason for choosing James... why the hell did I just call him James, oh God not again, Potter, Potter got to remember that. When they got down to the Great Hall they were both surprised to see James there reading and having breakfast.

"Well James, I never expected to see you down here so early, and reading a book at this hour too," said a voice that could only belong to Sirius Black. Remus and Lily turned around to see Jessica, Kristen, Emma, and Peter behind him.

"Oh yea, just reading this book on Quidditch that Remus gave me" said James. They all sat down and had breakfast; Lily barley ate anything which did not go unnoticed by her friends and James.

"Lils you ok?" asked Emma one of Lily's best friends.

"Um...yea just thinking about something" said Lily.

"Wow we've only been here 10 hours Evans and you've already started thinking" said Sirius. Lily got up and left her table, she was surprised that Kristen or Emma never came running behind her, although she remembered that Remus must have stopped them form coming. While she was thinking all these things Lily ran into Professor McGonagall.

"Ms. Evans do watch where you are going, and here is your timetable." Said Professor McGonagall and left swiftly. Lily had double Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms with the Slytherins, and Potions with the Huffelpufs, Herbology, Ancient Ruins, and Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins. Lily went to the owlry where she fed her owl Danica a few treats and went off to Transfiguration, by the time she was there Kristen, Emma and Jessica were already in line talking to Tessa Pastor from Ravenclaw, she was glad that they didn't see her and stood at the end of the line. When she went to get her seat Lily sat with Remus and Peter, which raised the eyebrows of her friends and James and Sirius. Lily concentrated hard during the lesson and focused her eyes on McGonagall because Emma was trying to catch her eye.

"Listen I'm sorry" whispered Remus.

"It's not your fault, what you said was right, I just needed time by myself" she whispered back.

"Oh" said Lupin. Lily sat with Remus and peter for the rest of her classes, when it was time for her to do her homework she did it under the tree near the lake.

It was around nine thirty when Emma came to her.

"Hey" said Emma. "You've been so quiet today".

"It's just that I have something on my mind" said Lily.

"Oh... how much time do you need by yourself, because Kristen, Jessica and I are most willing to give it to you," said Emma.

"I'm ok now" said Lily.

"You want to go inside and have dinner?" asked Emma. Lily nodded; they made their way up to the castle where they were joined by Kristen and Jessica.

"Guess what," said Kristen.

"What?" Lily asked.

"This year there's gonna be a Halloween Dance for 5,6, and 7th years, that means we have to go shopping for dresses at out next Hogsmade trip" said Kristen excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER although I wish I did... any way on with the story...

On the faces of every seventh year there was an air of being too overworked, but now came one of the hardest things that they would ever face, something that would definitely impact their future, it was career selection. Lily had narrowed her choices down to three things, a Healer, working at the Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic or an Auror. At this time she was definitely leaning towards the Magical Law Enforcement. Jessica had decided that she was going to be an Auror, Emma was going to be a Robe designer and Kristen was going to be a writer for the daily prophet. Meanwhile James said he wanted to be a famous Quidditch player or an Auror, Sirius, Peter and Remus had also decided to become the same things. When Lily went down for breakfast there were only two people at the table Potter and Lupin.

"Hey" said Lupin looking up from the Daily Prophet that he was reading.

"Hi, so when's you're consultation with McGonagall?" asked Lily.

"8:20, when's yours?" asked Lupin.

"8:40, what about yours Potter?" said Lily. At this question both Remus and James looked surprised.

"8:30" said James, as he went back to his oatmeal. They were all thinking the same thing why did Lily ask James that question? Oh no she thought my defence is going down I... I need to find Emma. Lily ran out of the Great Hall as fast as she could, she found Emma exiting the Gryffindor portrait hole.

"Emma I need your help" said Lily.

"Why what's wrong?" asked Emma. Lily explained everything while Emma just smirked. They were now outside eating toast.

"What do you think?" asked Lily desperately.

"I think your starting to have feelings for James Potter" said Emma as she exclaimed the last part. Lily stopped dead in her tracks.

"NO, there's NOWAY!" said Lily.

"Common Lily, it's not like you can ignore these feelings any longer, if you do you'll probably blow!" said Emma.

"I... I don't know how this can happen, and why did it have to be JA- POTTER "said Lily.

"Don't worry, now at least you have confided in someone" said Emma.

"Yea, let's go to class" said Lily. At their Transfiguration class Lily sat far away from James as possible that means that she had to sit next to an old friend.

"Hello Severus" said Lily. "I know you hate me and whatever, but I really want to sit here right now, so I want to make a deal while I am sitting here you do not speak to me" said Lily. Severus just shrugged, while James just gasped and nudged Sirius who whispered something to Emma, who slapped Sirius. Emma took a seat behind Snape and Lily. During their lesson they had to transform a cookie into a Grandfather Clock. Lily noticed James was constantly looking at Snape with the death glare and Lily did the same back to him, when she did this he looked rather offended and taken back, but he still kept going.

"Did you see that look that James gave Snape, it's like he figured that it was Snape's fault that you were sitting next to him," said Emma as they went off to lunch.

"I Know and Snape never did anything wrong!" said Lily. During lunch Lily and Emma decided to sit next to each other as far away from James and Sirius as possible. After a full week of lessons Lily went back to the peaceful common room on a Friday night because James and Emma had Quidditch practise. There was Remus Lupin Sitting by the fire eyeing her intently. Finally she could not handle it.

"Remus why are you looking at me?" said Lily.

"I'm trying to wonder why you have been acting so emotional lately" said Lupin.

"Oh" said Lily flatly.

"What did I do?" asked Lupin.

"Nothing, "said Lily.

"Ok "said Lily.

"You know what it is you can't ignore it any longer" said Lupin.

"It's ok I won't blow up, I've already confided in Em" said Lily.

"So... You have Head Girl duties with James today..." said Lupin.

"Yea, and your point is?" asked Lily.

"You hate James right?" asked Lupin.

"Don't you have a certain appointment to go to?" asked Lily.

"So do you" said Lupin. They both got up and went to the McGonagall's office; James was already sitting outside the room.

"Hey Moony, LILYKINS" said James. Lily swore under her breath.

"Mr. Lupin you may come in now" said Professor McGonagall. Remus entered the room alongside McGonagall.

"So Lily how was slimy Severus" said James mockingly. Lily just ignored him; he sensed that and leaned in closer. "You know... most people would die to be with James Potter" said James.

"Oh, you mean you imaginary friends?" asked Lily. Lily was strongly fighting the urge to tell James the truth; it was like she had a draught of veratisum.

"Nice try Lily, now I have a question to ask you," said James.

God why does he have to say my name too perfectly? Thought Lily. "What, how to spell your name?" said Lily.

"HA, HA there's a reason why I was born to make jokes... Anyway putting that aside wouldyougotothedancewithme?" asked James.

"What?" asked Lily?

"Would-you-go-to-the-dance-with-me?" asked James.

"No" said Lily flatly. At that moment Remus came out.

"You're turn Lily" said Remus. Lily got up and walked into the room.

"Welcome to my office Ms. Evans, take a seat" said McGonagall.

"Hello Professor" said Lily as she took a seat.

"We are here to discuss you career choices, the last time I talked to you was in your sixth year, and you said you had three careers?" said Professor McGonagall.

"Yes" said Lily sternly.

"So what have you decided?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I want to work for Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic" said Lily.

"What an excellent choice Ms. Evans, if you need any recommendations for your employment I would strongly advise you to ask me or Professor Slughorn" said Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you" said Lily.

"You may leave now" said McGonagall, "and tell Potter to come in". Lily left the room and told James to go in.

"Have you changed your mind?" asked James hopefully "Because the offer will be valid from now until Christmas..." Lily just walked away. When Lily went into the common room Emma was waiting for her with Remus.

"So, how did it go" asked Emma.

"Great" said Lily.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Sorry for the wait i have soo much work from HS it's killing me and the worst part is that it is self directed

any ways on with the chapter...

Lily was loving life right now; it was her best year ever, the night time duties with James were going well too. It was Halloween day and they had a Hogsmade tip today. The girls went shopping for dresses.

"Hey Lily what do you think of this one?" asked Sarah. Sarah looked stunning her dress was golden which complemented her golden blond hair and green eyes.

"That looks amazing on you "said Lily.

"Thanks have you found a dress for yourself?" said Sarah, Emma started looking around the racks with Lily.

"No luck, what about you Em?" asked Lily.

"Nope" said Emma. Behind there was emerald green dress that caught her eye, she held the dress in her arms and knew it was the right one. She went into the change room and changed into it. It was a strapless dress and had an empire waist, the bottom of the dressed poofed out. When she came outside Kristen dropped the box that she was holding.

"OH MY GOSH, LILY YOU LOOK AMAZING" said Kristen.

"Thanks" said Lily shyly. Emma found a red dress and Kristen found a black one. They went shopping for accessories and shoes. After all of that they went to the Three Broomstick with their arms full of plastic bags and boxes. The girls sat down at the table and ordered four Butterbers.

"Hey guys remember how we all met?" asked Kristen.

"We met at the girl's dorm" said Sarah.

"And we were too busy talking that by the time we went to sleep it was like one in the morning" said Emma.

"Yea and the next day it was like we were all had a hangover said Lily.

Well, well, well girls how are we?" asked Sirius as he took a seat beside Sarah.

"Great until you showed up" muttered Sarah. "Don't you have friends to be with?"

"Yea, they are right there" said Sirius and pointed at the door where Lupin waved at them. Lily and the girls just glared at them.

"What do want?" asked Emma.

"We as in Moony, Wormtail and I would like a word with Lily dearest" said Sirius as he batted his eye lashes.

"No way in hell" said Lily.

"Come on Lily, just this time" said Lupin as he and Peter came over. Lily looked at Lupin and studied his worried eyes and sighed, and followed them out.

The waked up to the Marvin's Chocolate House, Lily started to get nervous. "What do you want" asked Lily.

"Wellllllll, James has been a bit of a downer lately" said Sirius.

"So we were wondering if you had anything to him..." said Remus.

"Why do you think that I have anything to do with this?" said Lily.

"Because we knew that against our wishes, James has asked you out to the ball" said Sirius.

"How do you know that" said Lily.

"That is not important" said Sirius.

"We just wanted to know if you could have said anything that could have messed him up," said Peter.

"It's not like I told him something that he already did not expect" said Lily feeling guilty. The four of them were walking back to Hogwarts now. "Where is he?"

"I dunno" said Remus.

"Did he even come to Hogsmade?" asked Lily.

"Nope, he said he needed time for himself" said Sirius. They now reached the portrait hole and walked inside. Lily had a strange feeling that something bad had happened to James, although when she get into the Common Room Lily saw James and slapped Sirius, and marched up to her dormitory. She couldn't believe what she had seen.

Sorry for the clifffy but tue in for the next chapter. remember to r&r!!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER although I wish I did... any way on with the story...

James in a full on snog fest with Vivian Prewett, the bitch from hell, I always wondered why she deserved to be a Gryffindor, event the Slytherins were scared of her. What am I doing up here I need to go back down there and act mature, I can't let Black know that I'm having feelings for James. Lily walked back down to the Common Room, Sirius was patting his face and looked at her questioningly.

"Why did you have to slap me so hard for?" asked Sirius.

"Because you idiot, you blamed me for something I never did?" said Lily.

"I never did that Evans!" said Sirius.

"Of course you did, actually he's right you all did!" she said staring at Peter and Remus who seemed to be slowly backing away. Kristen, Emma and Sarah entered the Common Room and looked in awe at the scene. All Lily could think of doing right now was going down to the lake and clearing her head, but for some reason she just stood there. Lily eventually walked back to the girl's dormitory.

"Hey Lils wanna talk about it?" asked Kristen.

"Not right now..." said Lily.

"Ok but are you going to come down for the banquet?" said Kristen although she already knew what the answer was going to be.

"Yea" said Lily and sat upright on her bed.

"You...you are" said Kristen, this answer came as a shock to Kristen because she knew that Lily would not have normally done this.

"Yea" said Lily confidently. Lily put on some make up and went with Kristen down to the Great Hall. All the seventh year Gryffindor girls stared at her in awe as she sat beside Kristen.

"Well, well Evans I thought you wouldn't show after that" said Vivian.

"I'm bigger than that, if you want the prat you can have him any day" said Lily smugly, Vivian just looked stoned and went back and sat next to James. The feast over all was very enjoyable, although some of the Huffelpufs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins were trying to get a look at the drama at the Gryffindor table, but unfortunately for them nothing was there. Lily went back to the dormitory feeling drained out; she had never felt so many emotions in one day before. Lily woke up the next morning hoping that everything that had happened the last night was a really bad dream, she hoped that it was right but realized that it was wrong when she went down to the Great Hall and saw James and Vivian in a serious make out session.

"According to James they've only been dating for two days and now she's all over him, I personally liked it better when he used to fantasize about you Lily" said Sirius as he sat across form Lily.

"I agree with that, I miss the old James, the one who never used to make out this much" said Peter.

"You guys are weird. It's not like he hasn't dated before, you all know what a huge player he is, so what if he doesn't tell you what he's doing anymore?" said Lily as she scanned The Daily Prophet.

"Well Evans, all those times we had approved of the girl and now he's out with England's biggest slut. We all know what she wants from him, we just want to protect him and he should tell us so –"said Sirius

"So what, you could just rub it in his face?" said Lily finally looking up.

"I never knew you cared so much?" said Remus quietly.

"I don't... I do?" Lily responded. Sirius and Peter looked at her curiously while Remus was the only one who got what she was saying. "I don't care about what he does on his dates but I do care about who he dates, doesn't every Gryffindor care?" The boys all silently nodded.

"Morning guys and Evans" said James as he took a seat beside Remus. Sirius looked as though he was going to say something; his moth was even open, though words never came out. James looked at the blank faces. "Look I know you don't agree with my choice but you guys have to at least talk to me... Vivian she's different" Sirius coughed at this part. "She is, she lets me..." Lily did not want to stay behind to here James go on about his love life with and neither did Remus and Sirius.

"Why did you leave him behind?" asked Lily as they set out on the field.

"Well Peter is with him" said Remus.

"Oh yea I forgot about him..." said Lily.

"Peter's the only one who actually listens to him now" said Sirius angrily. "He act's as though James is God. I swear there's something fishy about him." They went down to the lake and started to skip stones, they were later joined by Kristen, Emma and Sarah.

"What is up with James?" said Sarah. "He's so... scary now, all he talks about is her!".

"I honestly think we all should ignore him completely for a while" said Lily.

"Well you're the only one who could successfully do that" said Emma.

"But we should at least give it a try" said Remus.

"Yea if Evans can do it why can't I?" said Sirius confidently. And so it began they completely ignored James although he could still be heard bragging to Peter, who was attached to James almost as close as Vivian. However one day after Potions Vivian pulled Lily aside.

"What the hell did you tell him?" said Vivian furiously.

"Nothing, I haven't talked to James ever since you started dating him!" said Lily calmly.

"What are you talking about? He ditched me because of you, and his retarded friends, went on about something like I miss them talking to me" said Vivian.

"You broke up, since when?" said Lily as she tried to suppress a grin.

"Yesterday night, so you honestly never knew?" said Vivian.

"Yea" said Lily. Vivian turned her back to Lily and walked out the other way, Lily went up to the Great Hall where she found Remus, Sirius, Kristen, Emma and Sarah sitting and eating their lunch.

"Guess what, James and Vivian broke up" said Lily. Sirius looked at her disbelievingly, but then when he saw James sitting at the far end of the table alone he figured it was the truth.

"HEY PRONGS, COME HERE" said Sirius. James walked up gleefully. "Nice to have you back ol buddy" he said as he patted James.


End file.
